Boruto is Not His
by eliza2247
Summary: When people looked at Boruto the first thing that comes to mind is the uncanny resemblance to his father. Naruto was the father, however Boruto was not truly his.


**Author's Note:** I already started to write this story and it came out perfect, but to my surprise FanFiction had a change in their content guidelines. Unfortunately, they no longer accept explicit content. I had to cut off 1K of smut to make it into the Rated M category. The story is still good, but some _lemons_ are good occasionally. I could have made Kakashi-sensei and Pervy Sage proud! Enough about my rant, enjoy.

 **Summary:** When people looked at Boruto the first thing that comes to mind is the uncanny resemblance to his father. Naruto was the father, however Boruto was not truly his.

 **Rated:** M for mature content.

Boruto is Not His

Naruto sat on the grassy field of the park. His family decided that it was a good day for a picnic and as he sat under the shade of a tree he silently agreed. The weather was not uncomfortably warm, and the sky was a bright blue with a few puffy clouds.

His son Boruto, at only 4 years old, was helping his mother prepare the picnic destination. He smiled fondly as he saw the energetic blonde trying to unfold the picnic blanket. The blanket refused to straighten out and Boruto would get frustrated. The mother sensing her son's distress tried to help, but Boruto refused.

"I'm a big boy. I can do this by myself." Boruto argued as he held the blanket tightly in his grasp.

Hinata giggled at her son's determination. "Okay Boruto but remember even big boys need help sometimes. Do not be afraid to ask for help." She said as she softly brushed her hand on the boy's blonde head. Boruto smiled brightly up at his mother, "Okay mommy!" With newfound determination he whipped the blanket harder. The blanket unfolded and fell to the floor gracefully. Boruto jumped up proudly and held a fist up. "I did it! Did you see that mommy?!"

Hinata smiled gently to her son, "I did see. I knew you could do it. You will be just as strong as your father one day." She told him as she placed the picnic basket on the blanket. She kneeled beside the basket and motioned for Boruto to come and help her to set the picnic out. Boruto happily went over to help his dear mother.

 _Strong like me, huh?_ Naruto thought as he saw the interaction between his wife and son. The way that Boruto looked always led to a comparison to him. It was no offense. Naruto felt proud that his son sported the famous blonde and blue eyes of the leaf. His father, Minato, started the trend. Yet as he looked at the yellow ball of energy scurrying around his mother, he could not stop himself from smirking. He wondered what people would think if he told them that Boruto was not _truly_ his.

%%%%

The wedding reception was at its dwindling moments, but Naruto did not care or pay attention to it. His eyes and full concentration were on the dark-blue haired woman in front of him. "You are my wife now." He told the woman as he guided her around the dance floor.

Hinata smiled shyly up to him, "And you are my husband now." She let her eyes flutter close as she pressed closer to her husband and kissed his lips.

Naruto closed his eyes and pressed into the kiss as he held Hinata tighter.

The kiss was becoming intoxicating and he knew if he continued he would not be able to stop. He gently pulled away, "I can't wait until tonight." He huskily whispered to her.

Hinata eeped and buried her head into his chest. This action made him chuckle and he let his head rest on hers as they swayed to the forgotten music.

Their friends had decided to wave them goodbye as they left for their honeymoon. The women crowded Hinata and gushed at the romantic evening that occurred. The males had surrounded him with no words, but with knowing smiles.

Naruto rolled his eyes as his blush deepened at every knowing stare that was thrown at him. _Perverts! All of them!_ Naruto could almost hear Pervy Sage laughing in the background. _Naruto, you know I need some new material for these books. They don't write themselves._ He could hear Jiraiya say.

Naruto grumbled slightly, and he clenched one of his fists. _When are the girls going to let Hinata go? I can't relax with the guys looking at me like this._

"Feeling excited, nervous, or both?" The hokage asked as he hummed knowingly.

Naruto growled as his blush darkened, "Kakashi-sensei! I-It's not **_that_**. I-I just want to go!" He rushed out.

The surrounding males and the hokage chuckled at his response.

"I do not understand why this is funny. Naruto and Hinata are just going to their honeymoon." Sai said.

Naruto gaped while the rest of the males groaned.

"Sai, you do know what happens during a honeymoon, don't you?" Choji asked.

Sai nodded, "I do. You have sex."

Naruto felt the blood drain from his face as he stared at Sai in complete shock while the rest of the males laughed.

"Hey, he does get it!" Kiba playfully exclaimed as he clapped Naruto's back. "Better treat her right, Naruto." Naruto glared at the man for a bit for the sudden smack, but then he gave him a determined smile. "Of course. Hinata means the world to me and I will do everything to make her happy. I promise." Kiba nodded in approval.

"She has been looking forward to this day for some time now. It would not be wise of you to hurt her." Shino coolly said as he looked at the blonde. A slight shine of his shades emphasized the hidden threat. Naruto gulped, and he quickly shook his head, "I-I won't hurt her!" Shino kept looking at him and Naruto grew more panicked, "I-I swear!" Shino's stare continued. "Like ever!" Naruto shouted in a frenzy.

Kiba laughed, "Team 8 has the best looks, but just because we're pretty does not mean we can't kick ass."

"Having a wedding is just a drag." Shikamaru stated. "It's a waste of time and effort."

"Hey Temari." Choji began to say.

Shikamaru suddenly stood upright and his eyes widened. He whipped his head around his surroundings.

The rest of the males laughed.

Shikamaru coughed and he went back into a relaxed posture. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Troublesome." The males heard him grumble out.

"You are so whipped." Naruto taunted.

"Tch, look who's talking." Sasuke said.

Naruto glared at his best friend, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke eyed the blonde, "You know what it means."

Naruto's glare deepened.

Feeling like a verbal fight was about to explode, Iruka stepped in. "Congratulations, Naruto. You do not know how happy it makes me to see that you have finally found the woman you love. You are on your way to become the man you always wanted to be. I am very proud of you." Naruto took his eyes from the aloof Uchiha and focused on his previous-teacher and father figure.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei. You don't know how much it means to me to hear that." Naruto could feel a slight sting in his eyes, "I-It means the world to me." Naruto looked around him at the various faces of his beloved friends. He stepped a bit back and he coughed loudly to gather the attention of both the males and females.

All eyes were focused on the blonde man.

"I want to say something." Naruto began as he scanned the various faces of the people that surrounded him. "As I stood at the alter I started to remember my past." He let out a slight chuckle, "I-I never had any parents and the village hated me. As a young child, I was not strong, and I was stupid."

Naruto heard a chortle and he knew it came from the Teme.

"Fine, I was _more_ stupid than I am now." The crowd let out a couple of laughs and Naruto smiled lightly, "I wasn't the brightest kid and it got me into more trouble than I would have liked." He looked at Iruka, Kakashi, and Tsunade sheepishly. "The biggest dream that I had ever wanted was for someone to care and pay attention to me. As I grew up and learned from my life experiences, my dream started to change. I still wanted to be hokage for the respect and attention, but I felt the call to protect the people I care about. It's the strong bonds of friendship and family that pushed me to become stronger. I would not be here without any of you. Thank you all for sticking with me. Thank you for joining me on the happiest day of my life." Naruto smiled brightly at the surrounding faces. A round of clapping and exclamations was heard. Naruto coughed again to gain their attention. "I'm not done yet." Naruto blurted out.

"Oh great, another infamous Naruto speech." Sasuke said with an eyeroll.

The crowd laughed lightly at the joke. Naruto glared at his best friend, but his smile quickly returned. "When the wedding ceremony began, I stopped thinking over my past. As I stood at the alter and saw my beautiful wife-to-be walking towards me, I had an epiphany." Naruto looked over to where Hinata stood and he connected his eyes to hers. "I had always tried to fulfill my dreams and I was never known to shy away from hard work to achieve what I wanted. Yet, this woman, this _angel_ , blessed me with the dream that I had buried deep down because I thought it was too far-fetched. I thought I could make the impossible happen, but my angel makes miracles come true. My deepest longing was for someone to love me."

Naruto walked slowly toward his wife. He reached out and grabbed her hand gently. "I know you have been waiting for me and I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out. Thank you Hinata. Thank you for your love. Thank you for your care. Thank you for waiting. Thank you for protecting me. Thank you for everything. I love you, Hinata. I will love you till the end of time." Naruto's blue eyes twinkled into Hinata's watery one's, "And that's a promise." Hinata choked out a sob and she let go of his hand as she wrapped her arms around her husband. Naruto hugged her back with equal strength. A roar of aww's and applauses surrounded them.

"I love you too, Naruto. I will always love you." Hinata cried out. She slowly separated herself from him and she took hold of both of his hands. "But do not thank me." Naruto tilted his head to the side. Hinata squeezed his hands, "I haven't fulfilled your dream yet. I will work on your dream every day of my life. I will love you every day." Hinata pulled him toward her. Their foreheads touched, "And that's a promise." Naruto felt tears prick his eyes as he stared into her loved-filled ones.

"And I never break my promise because that's **_our_** ninja way." They said simultaneously as happy tears streamed down their cheeks.

Loud cheers surrounded them, but they paid no attention. They were too lost in each other's presence.

%%%%

"Naruto! Be careful!" Hinata softly scolded him as he tripped over the carpet. Naruto chuckled at the frightened look on his wife as he held her in his arms. He looked down at her, "Sorry Hina, I am too intoxicated by you. It makes me dizzy." He gave her one his _sexy_ smiles. Hinata reached up and cupped the back of his head to pull him down for a kiss.

Naruto continued to walk down the hall to their room in the lavish hotel his friends had planned for the honeymoon. Hinata separated herself from the kiss, "N-Naruto, watch where you are going please." Naruto smirked, "Don't be afraid, Hina. I won't let you fall. Ever." Hinata blushed at his words.

"Suite 10 is this one." Naruto said as he stood in front of the double doors. "Uh…" Naruto stammered. _How am I supposed to open the door?!_

Hinata already knowing what the problem was shifted in his arms. "You can let me down for a bit."

Naruto growled, and he tightened his hold on her. "I won't let you down. I have an idea."

A puff of smoke emitted next to him and a shadow clone emerged.

"They key is in my vest pocket." Naruto told the clone.

The clone moved over to search for the key. The clone smirked as he saw Hinata. "Look at how beautiful you look, Hina. Are you excited for tonight?" Hinata eeped and buried her head into Naruto's chest. "Ey! Stop flirting and open the door." The clone moved back with the key in his hand, "You got it boss." The clone opened the door and then he puffed away.

"Finally." Naruto said as he entered. He kicked the door closed and he looked at the room in wonder. "Woah, this place is bigger than my apartment." Hinata looked around and nodded, the room was a miniature home. "We can look at the room later," He began to say. "I want to _look_ at you." He whispered out to his wife. Hinata blushed at the implication.

She felt the softness of the bed as Naruto laid her down gently. He stood in front of her nervously. "Um, do you need to f-freshen up or do you w-want to uh…" Naruto stuttered out. Hinata bit her lip nervously.

He scratched the back of his head anxiously, "Uh…"

"Kiss me." Hinata whispered out.

Naruto turned his eyes to look at her and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He gingerly pressed down on her and she laid back on the bed.

 _I guess Pervy Sage's books do count as research._ He thought. He remembered reading how the female protagonist always appreciated a take-charge kind of guy and he was not going to disappoint his lady. He kissed her neck. " _I love you, Hinata._ " He growled. " _I will love every inch of you._ " Suddenly, he felt Hinata freeze.

He took his head away from her neck and moved to look at her face. "Hinata, a-are you okay?" He asked worriedly. _Is she passed out?!_

Her eyes were closed, and she had a beautiful smile on her face. Naruto frowned. _This wasn't supposed to happen! Damn it, I guess I won't be getting any tonight._ He started to lift himself off her, but he felt her arms wrap around him. Naruto looked at the blue-haired beauty under him with confusion. "Hina?"

Her eyes opened at the nickname he gave her, and he gulped. Her eyes were a darker lavender than usual and they were glazed over. He felt himself grow weak at seeing the complete _lust_ in her eyes.

" _Oh Naruto._ " She moaned out throatily. She flipped him over and pinned his hands above his head.

" _By the end of tonight I can assure you that I will be getting a child._ " She told him as she crawled over him.

He nodded in agreement. "The child will be all yours, Hinata."

Their bodies met. _All yours._

%%%%

The happy voice of his son interrupted his thoughts.

"Daddy! Come over! The picnic is ready!" Boruto yelled out to his father.

Naruto smirked. _Yup, Boruto is not mine. He is all Hinata's doing._

"Okay, I'm going!" He yelled back.

Soft whimpers made him cringe at his thoughtlessness. He looked down at his arms to see the bundle of pink sheets. Dark-blue hair creeped out from underneath the blanket. He smiled softly at his little sleeping princess. He then looked back to where Hinata was sitting and smirked. _You may have Boruto, but Himawari is all mine._


End file.
